Broken Reflection
by Ameba
Summary: After a brutal, cruel night together with Kanda, Allen realizes his love is not reciprocated. He aims to forget Kanda, and exactly that happens, finding comfort with Lavi. Will Kanda regret his initial rejection as he watches painfully? AreKan/ LavixAllen
1. Chapter 1

Mwahahahahahaha

AllenXKanda or otherwise, Yullen. I love these pairing names. So ingenious.

But anyways, DGM yaoi, technically, my first yaoi piece.

And, if you don't like yaoi, don't read it.

**OKAY, BL! BL NOTICE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BL, STOP HERE!**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.  
**

But anyways, I'm not really into DGM pairings, especially Allen and Kanda, but they kind of seem cute together.

So I wrote this with a friend in mind. I hope she reads it, because all she does is read M-rated Yullen stuff.

Oh yea. I don't own DGM. I love the mangaka's work!

It'd be nice if you reviewed it, but I wrote this for my own amusement/ enjoyment. So I'm pretty motivated

* * *

**Discord and Strife Part 1**

"Kanda."

A glistening sweat drop trickled down the length of Allen's muscular body, hot with early passion and desire.

The bed creaked with the weight of the two, tangled, and twisted bodies that lay upon it.

Allen ran his fingers through his shock of white hair – surprisingly soft, but sticky with the heat.

"Kanda." He breathed, caressing the sleek, ebony tresses, twirling midnight silk around his finger playfully.

There was no need for words, the perfection each desired could be found within the silent beckoning of names. Passion. Desire. Lust. The perfect ingredients for an affair. Allen nuzzled the satin skin of his lover, marveling at the texture…behind the sheen of satin was steel…iron resolve and…a certain endearing quality that Allen couldn't exactly name.

Kanda was just so…sweet.

"Kanda. Look at me." Allen whispered, lips purposefully lingering beside his partner's left ear, feeling him shudder in pleasure. "Come on, Yuu. Turn around!" Still high on a vestige of ardor, Allen smirked seductively. "Or should we go for more?" Kanda turned around, his back facing Allen; long, slender hands that had caressed him ever so tenderly covered his usually passive eyes that betrayed his lust.

"Hey." Allen's bravado was wearing off, and suddenly, concern flashed in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Ever so gently, Allen placed his hand on top of Kanda's, trying to pry it off, to no avail.

Kanda's heart, just like his emotions were sealed shut. Allen had only managed to weasel into its cracks, still locked out.

Allen stared at the ceiling, frowning slightly in frustration and confusion as he tried to make sense of it all. He was certain that Kanda had enjoyed it…pretty certain. Surely those heated gasps, clutching embraces, and desperate kisses weren't just a façade…Or was it?

Did that mean Allen raped him? Against his will? Maybe Kanda had shuddered in terror…not in ecstasy.

Allen's eyes went wide with shock, a furious blush coloring his otherwise pale face. As he put voice to his revelation, he clutched the once crisp, cotton bed sheets that had been pure white.

"Kan– "

"LEAVE ME BE! Go!" rasped Kanda, muffled voice hoarse as he tried to yell from underneath his hand.

"G-go? Me? Leave?" Allen's hands shook as he paled, stuttering in shame and distress. The cruel words leaked into his heart, and suddenly, his vision was ice. Allen felt as if someone trampled over his heart, shattering it into a million pieces…what was once tentative love turned into agonizing hurt. Just by such few words.

Acting faster than his emotions, Allen threw back the linen sheet and hastily grabbed his strewn clothes from the ground.

It was useless. Everything he wanted was just an idle dream, crushed by the awakening of reality.

There was no going back.

Through silent tears, Allen tried to console himself as he stumbled along the unending dark corridor, a parallel to his broken emotions.

* * *

*evil laughter resounds*


	2. Discord and Strife Pt 2

Scratch what I said in the first Chapter.

I'm feeling really motivated nowJ

And you know, before you yell "hypocrite"! I will admit to you, YES I AM A HYPOCRITE!

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG kyaaakyaakya (_)!!!!! WTf!!!!**

For those who have no idea, whatsoever what the line above says, it's just fangirling. Over SID. (It's a J rock band…they used to be VK). **THEY ARE THE BEST.**

You really should check out their new single, Sleep.

Please do.

I was listening to it while writing this, so maybe…

You could too?

Gotta spread the love around! I suppose the lyrics are apt…

* * *

**Discord and Strife Part 2**

It was a long time before Kanda opened his eyes. Just a crack, in truth, just a bit until he could see the manila, cream colored ceiling that came spinning into view.

It was a long time before the acrid, bitter taste in Kanda's mouth ebbed.

The stinging in his eyes would not stop. His eyes were deprived of their most basic need, but Kanda had long forgotten how to show grief. There was nothing he could do.

His slender hand curled into a fist, digging perfect crescents in the flat plane of his palm. Kanda could feel the slow trickle of crimson blood dripping down his wrist from his self inflicted wound. He wiped the bloodied palm on the bedspread, coloring scarlet on a blank slate. Let the laundry lady think whatever she wanted. After all, the sheet was already discolored…

There really was no point in getting up, was there.

Everything was pointless.

Everything was just a mere distraction.

Like the slight pain of the marks to distract him from the uncomfortable sensation of his dry eyes.

Like the fleeting yearning he had to occupy his time…with his partner.

It was only supposed to be something temporary, something to pass his time and monotony. Yet…why did he feel so…empty?

Kanda continued to stare at the ceiling, scrutinizing the shape, texture, and color. The ceiling, he noted, was white. Not a translucent butter-yellow of the walls that confined Kanda like a prison cell. If only his soul, his heart was that pure. Spotless, clean, not a speck of dirt. But Kanda knew no matter how hard he tried to erase the ebony sins of his past…it was futile. That was his sole existence: revenge. There was no regret, no laments. He would never find peace with such a life. Black upon black.

Kanda's heart was painted over in black.

He grabbed a pillow, desperate to physically hold himself together. Kanda clutched to his chest, inhaling in –

Al-, no, HIS scent.

The strong, spicy musk of hyacinth, mulberry and wood enveloped him, and Kanda gasped out loud.

"No, no, no…." The memories he tried so hard to suppress came flooding back, and his body once again felt hot all over. Kanda shuddered, and surrendered to the torrent of emotions and images.

Kanda had felt feather light as his one night stand partner approached him, eyes filled with passion.

Kanda had shivered in desire when he had stroked the black symbol on his chest, crying in bliss.

Kanda had panted in urgency when he had so roughly entered him, ephemeral pleasure turning into satisfaction as the two drifted off in exhaustion.

The kisses that they shared were overflowing with passion and fervor.

It was too much, too many pictures, too many sensations that were overwhelming…

Kanda couldn't hold it in.

"Allen!"

The name he had tried so hard to forget.

Kanda had dirtied the sheets once again.

* * *

….

Er…

Was that too much?

I feel really…embarrassed.

But please review.

It's kind of funny…because it's KANDA, LOL.


	3. Intoxication

I've fallen in love with SID again, if that can happen. Listening to Milk right now, please do check it out.

I just find this mental image funny…I honestly can't imagine Allen…well, more or less drunk. I mean, personally, I think he's probably drunk from hyperness all the time, but REALLY drunk. Like wasted…LMAO.

Oh yeah. Did I ever mention this? DGM isn't mine. Of course not! Oh, I found my friend, I'm very happy. Friend, **you know who you are. You'd better write me a Kuroshitsuji fanfic! Ehehehe gimme SebaCiel.**

* * *

**Intoxication**

Allen was, very much intoxicated.

He sat next to his bed, the hard wooden corner digging into his back, one hand over his knee, staring off into space.

He took another swig, feeling the once harsh fire dull into a pleasant tingling sensation. Liquid Fire. Icy Inferno. It didn't matter what he was drinking anyways, for he could already feel the alcohol taking him away from all his earthly dilemmas. A few cans of beer, a few shots of whiskey with some brandy thrown in, no, a few was an understatement…maybe even a bottle of vodka…Allen couldn't remember what he had appropriated from the Kitchen. The drained bottles were scattered all around him, but his vision was too blurred to see the labels.

Allen smiled in his drunken stupor. It was a melancholic, bitter smile, and his detached mind wondered why. Something had happened…something. It was a vague, dim memory in his mind. It was something that made him feel…it was akin to when he lay there dying in the misty bamboo forest, with no hope for life. His innocence, gone, his heart broken, ripped, literally.

Or something like that.

More.

He wanted more.

Ignorance was bliss, but forced ignorance was the best he could do.

But he achieved what he wanted. He forgot.

Another bottle opened, the sound a dull clink when he dropped the heavy glass container containing amber colored blaze. He reveled in his vacant, blank mind, feeling himself drowning in childhood memories. It seemed so ancient, so archaic, so many years ago. The violent surge of colors smothered him, yet he felt he weighed no more than gossamer, as if he would float away if his body did not anchor him to the ground.

Allen found himself on the familiar, slightly damp field he regularly visited in his early days. The sky was a velvet cover, sprinkled with twinkling diamonds. He listened for the comforting chorus of crickets and cicadas, inhaling in the scent of dewy grass.

He was stargazing.

It was one of his favorite pastimes, looking, counting the numerous stars, hoping for a "shooting star", making a wish to recover the most precious thing he lost. Wishes, dreams, he learned were trash. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his heart, Allen knew that it would never happen. Never, in no way.

Allen turned around, and in the darkness saw the form of the very person he was trying so desperately to forget. The previous tryst had never happened, Allen thought. He reached out, trying to touch the intangible outline – if only, if only he could tell Kanda one last time…it didn't matter if he got rejected, if his heart was stepped on, he just wanted to tell him –

Just as he touched Kanda's shoulder, the image shattered, and Allen felt his hands grasping for empty space.

If he forgot, then why were his eyes wet with salty bitter tears?

Allen hurled an available flask at the wall, satisfied when he heard the shatter of the glass, some shards embedded into the wall. He smirked; life was mocking him, at his stupidity, his naiveté, his stubbornness. It was a cruel, but apt parallel of his heart. Allen staggered up, purposefully walking through dangerously sharp rubble, not heeding the cry of pain as he felt them slice through his feet.

It assuaged him; for a second, he thought his heart was made of ice.

Allen walked the dim corridors, leaving a trail of crimson blood.

It was only a few steps to the infirmary before he passed out, a pall of black that enshrouded him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

If you got confused…Allen was only "reliving" his childhood.

Tell me if you liked it!

Or was it too angsty..?


	4. Infirmary

I finally figured out how this story is going to go.

After pondering over the many possible ways this story could go, I finally decided. (Well, more my friend decided….)

But anyways, I don't own DGM, and please review.

Thank you.

**Infirmary**

Morning light streamed into the room, rays of gold coming from the sweep of the forgotten curtain, the crack revealing a blurry window.

Sprawled across the bed, Kanda never noticed the awakening dawn.

He was in dark forest, vines and branches like claws, grabbing at his flesh, tearing into his skin. There was no end, and there was no visible path for him to take – except forcing his way through the maze of woods. Unending, incessant, flight propelled him into action.

No air, no oxygen.

The air was too humid, too muggy for him properly breathe.

Gasping for breath, shallow wounds stinging, Kanda wanted to stop – he needed to stop, but he could not.

So he ran.

He ran, as fast as he could, slashing at the whips jeweled with green.

He ran, clutching his chest in terror, feeling the white hot glow of his mark, burning like hellish fire.

He ran, knowing that he was going to collapse, from fright, from exhaustion, from fatigue.

Kanda ran from the beast. The monster that would mercilessly devour him, rip him in half and consume him. The air was filled with the scent of his sweat and fear, marking a clear trail for his torturer to follow. His legs could carry him no further, and Kanda sank to the ground, contorting in piercing pain. His chest was afire, as if crawling with deadly insects scurrying over his limp body.

The thing was coming, and Kanda waited for his death.

He awoke with a start, panting with unevenness. Kanda immediately reached for his katana, hands pulling back when he realized there was no real threat. "Shit" he muttered, shaking his bangs from his face, cursing his stupid nightmare. It was always the same. The same place, the same plot, yet it was so real – the forest and his pursuer, an alternate world where he was prey and someone else was predator. Kanda thought he would have gotten used to it, but each night the dream came to visit him, delighting in Kanda's horror.

He threw off the covers of the bed and walked to the window, pushing aside the curtains to reveal the sun, whose light now flooded the room. Kanda squinted at the sudden change of brightness and opened the window, hoping for some cool air to pacify his racing heart and scorching skin. The clamor outside was incredibly loud, and it annoyed Kanda even more. He slammed the window shut and walked off, grabbing a towel along with a fresh change of clothes.

The water was running now, and Kanda tested the water with his right hand. He stepped in the tub, sighing as the torrent overwhelmed him. The steady flow of hot water assuaged Kanda, washing away the clammy sheen of sweat and imaginary insecurities. He ran his hands over his chest, checking for any sign of yesterday's tryst left on his body, but there was none…except for strange little bruises scattered over his mark and neck. The shower was quick, but enough to soothe Kanda's overactive heart. Kanda turned the silver knob of the faucet, grip slack and loose. He let his long locks dry, shrugging into his pants as he walked into his room, stumbling over a pair of black combat boots.

Kanda looked more closely – the shoes weren't his. They were a size too big, and then it hit Kanda.

Fate was cruel, was she not? Kanda had thought that the best approach was to see as little/ avoid that person* altogether. Yet…there was no other choice, really.

Suddenly, the door opened with force, and Lavi barged in, eyes wide and hair rumpled.

"Kanda," he gasped for breath, "Al – Allen's, he's –"

There was no need to finish the rest of the sentence.

The door swiftly banged shut, and there was no one left in the room.

*Allen


	5. Late, Again

Sorry (to anybody who actually waited for this to come out, but I highly doubt it anyways) for not updating this, I experienced writer's block. I need INSPIRATION, which I don't have any at the moment or suggestions on what you guys want to see happen…I'm so out of imagination. _

Please review/ constructive criticism!

**Late, Again**

Unlike Kanda, Allen did not wake suddenly.

As he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, Allen saw himself in a dark room, with a pinprick of light in the center of the room coming from an unknown source. The presence of light was bothering him – he enjoyed the apparent absence of brightness, for the dark was peaceful. It was comforting somehow, a place where Allen could think in peace, a place where blank thoughts resided. Sometimes, he heard the distorted voices occasionally waft through his reclusive space, yet he ignored their harsh cries. The distressed calls of "Allen, Allen!" did not worry him, but as the number of times he heard the calls increase, the intensity and size of the light in the middle of the room began to grow, too.

All too abruptly, Allen felt his eyes grudgingly open, the hazy world finally unfolding itself. His view was still slightly off, his eyes still had not yet adjusted to this brightness. Ah…he was somewhere familiar…the sharp, metallic smell of medicine made him wrinkle his nose and cough slightly. He noticed the faint outline of blue irises by his bedside, along with a tray of food that looked bland and unappealing. So this was…this was…

He tried to remember, searching for the word…

As Allen tried to grasp the word, his concentration was interrupted by a horrible headache. It felt like a constant, unrelenting buzz, one that persisted till its poor victim was paralyzed into submission. He felt so sluggish too, as if his brain wasn't properly responding. Probably just the disorientation, Allen thought.

"Damn," he swore under his breath, irritable and annoyed. He felt so aggravated, so bothered, yet nothing would respond. No wonder he so wanted to punch something, hard. The hangover was not the only thing that contributed to his discomfort – as he struggled to sit up, Allen felt an egg sized lump and a few staples on his head, well covered by his mass of silver hair.

His attention turned suddenly turned to the door as he heard faint voices and footsteps outside.

"…Seems like he's fine – overall, there are no other significant injuries except for his feet and head, which will heal quite quickly…slight fissure on his skull when his head hit the ground…don't know how it is going to affect him…"

The door swung open effortlessly, the hinges well greased with oil to prevent the occasional squeak that would wake the unfortunate patient up from his slumber. In came the doctor, walking over to Allen's uncomfortable hospital bed, steps paced perfectly. He looked over, and upon seeing Allen awake, picked up the clipboard at the side table.

"Good Morning, Allen. It's nice to see finally see you up," the doctor said while scribbling furiously. Attempting to make casual conversation, he continued, "Do you know how long you've been asleep?"

Allen gave the man a condescending glance. "No," he answered curtly, gaze returning to the oil painting right in his line of vision on the opposite wall.

"Well," the doctor said, apparently ignoring Allen's brusqueness, "It's been four days. We had to keep you heavily medicated, to relieve your brain from the internal pressure and swelling. Lucky you did have a slight break, so that helped you immensely. Well still want you to stay put for now, to see if the tumble affected anything – "

Allen swiftly cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, just cut the shit, doc. When will I get out of here?"

The doctor's eye visibly twitched as he huffed out, "Eat. People will be visiting later," and swept out the door, banging it shut.

Allen smirked, reveling in the doctor's reaction. It was funny no doubt, and made him less pissed off. He was still grinning impishly to himself when he suddenly found himself being embraced by a girl, his air swiftly cut off as she clutched him close, frantically sobbing.

"Allen! Allen! I thought you were – " the black haired girl choked on fresh tears, gripping Allen by the arms with unusual strength.

"Holy shi – " Allen barely managed to get out, realizing that his face was smashed in an awkward position, pushed right up to that girl's chest. "Hot damn," he breathed. "Tits."

The girl immediately recoiled, looking shocked and astounded, and slightly disgusted. Allen got a good look at her face. Sure, yeah, she was pretty. Short, silky black hair paired with large brown eyes and a hot figure – Allen's eyes swept up and down for a second, then profiled her mentally: a "cute" girl.

He smirked. Pretty chick, but totally not his type.

The girl looked like she was about to slap him. "Y-you! Who are you?"

Allen just didn't understand why some people didn't leave him alone when he wanted peace. He didn't even know this girl, for crying out loud! His alabaster brows knitted together in irritation. "Just who the hell are _you_, anyways?"

Just then, the doctor and an elderly nurse shuffled in, the nurse chuckling quietly at the verbal fracas. The doctor theatrically cleared his throat and snapped at the girl, "Lenalee. Please stop bothering the patient – He may be disoriented," a hateful glare from the doctor directed at Allen, "so don't mind him." Lenalee relaxed from her menacing stance and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and middle finger, looking stressed.

"All right. I'll leave _him – _" another glower pointed at Allen, "for _them._" She jerked her thumb at the door.

Allen ignored her rude comment, concentrating on something that was just in his grasp. Lenalee…that was the girl's name, right? Where had he heard it before…he unconsciously started to trace imaginary lines on the white linen of his sheet. Lenalee…he mused, closing his eyes.

Allen knew he knew the girl from before – except he couldn't remember, which frustrated him to no end…

Lenalee…

Lenalee…ugh…

….

….

"LENALEE!" Allen's shout stopped the girl in her tracks out the door. He suddenly remembered! Lenalee turned around, with a hopeful light in her eyes…could Allen possibly…

With his finger pointed, Allen cried, feeling self confident, "I know! KOIMU'S BRIDE!"

For one precious second, no one spoke in the room. There were no words to describe Lenalee's murderous expression.

"No! Lenalee, you can't! His staples are going to – !"

Good advice, but the doctor was too late.

A little too late.


	6. Yellow Streak

Damn...I honestly don't know what to say. First off, school has been so busy I don't even have to write, let alone think...or sleep as a matter of fact. It's been a long time since I've DGM, so please bear with it and remind me if the characters are a bit OOC. Such a long time, I should catch up on everything^^

And I'm sorry for those who waited to read this (lol...there's not any, I bet), but hopefully I'll be able to update in the next week or so, if I've got the time. GAH. Just saying, if any of guys want to see something happen or have any ideas, feel free to PM me or something, and I'll gladly do my best to incorporate it into this fic! My brain has been leeched of creativity ever since joining IB T_T.

But yes,** please review**, or tell me your thoughts on this piece...if you liked it or disliked, or if it was a cliche.

* * *

**Yellow Streak  
**

* * *

Yellow.

Green. Yellow…..green once again.

Another bright yellow, blending into the green of the leaf, like pastels gently mixed together, Kanda's eyes traced the lines on the tropical plant in front of him as he sat in the waiting room, pretending to be bored, indifferent, aloof – what he usually was, yet it was hard to keep up his façade. His hands trembled unconsciously, and the icy raven steadied them by gripping tightly on the sides of the mahogany chair.

He concentrated on clenching and unclenching, squeezing his yielding wood between his fingers, while he stared at the plant with a sharp intensity.

Allen…..

His hands trembled once again, and Kanda suppressed the urge to throw something, or more preferably, to stalk out angrily, returning to polish his katana. He would do anything, anything to get his mind off of this…..anything.

Last night was a mistake. That was it – a moment of stupidity, a loss of judgment, that was all. No emotions, no mutual feelings involved. Nothing…they were both feeling the intangible in the air. Hell, they were both horny, Kanda hated to admit. HELL, it could have been another of Komui's weird experiments – yes, that was it! The only rational explanation for yesterday's irrational actions.

Yet it still didn't explain the unfamiliar aching in Kanda's heart. The unfamiliar sentimentality, the leaden, mopy, wishy washy feelings left him even more pissed than usual.

_Leave that pathetic bastard alone and this, this happens! Fucking idiot that little shi –_

Kanda abruptly stood up, straightening out his coat, turning away to leave without another look, only to suddenly jump when he felt strong arms expertly wrap around his waist. He shuddered – these hands, these arms were utterly foreign, alien. He quickly jerked out of the embrace, directing his hateful glares at the impish redhead grinning stupidly.

"Get the FUCK off of me!" Kanda spit through his teeth, roughly pushing back Lavi with enough force for him to stagger unsteadily back, right into an open seat.

"Hey now, just _chill _Yuu_,_ can't you? You don't have to be so uptight about everything." Lavi motioned in the air with his hands, smirking a bit, directing it right at the grumpy exorcist. "You know I've always seen you pissed off, but hey, I've never seen you this worried for Moya –" He was suddenly cut off.

"Say one more word, _Lavi_," Kanda continued in a dangerously quiet voice, grasping the collar of Lavi's shirt so hard that the threads of the redhead's shirt began to tear, the furrow between his brows deepening, "I'll take that damn scarf of yours and strangle you, little fuck -"

Lavi immediately tried to backtrack. "Sweet Jesus I wasn't even trying to provoke you and you have to get all puffed up and in my face!" He laughed nervously, looking sideways rather than be halfway killed by Kanda's menacing glare," I didn't mean any harm, seriously, just let me go! Hell I was even trying to help! If it makes you feel better, Panda's gonna kill me when he finds out that I skipped! Even better than death by asphyxiation…" Lavi squeezed his eyes shut, his hands in the air in a sign of surrender and resignation.

Kanda let go, rolling his eyes. "Bookman better do something or I swear you'll suffer more humiliation and wish that you'd be butt raped bareback by Tykki Mikk a thousand times over. I'll make sure everyone watches you get violated as you plead and cry for mercy." Eyes flashing, Kanda coldly returned the smirk, smashing Lavi into the wall while Lavi grabbed Kanda's long locks.

"Um…excuse me?"

Two pairs of eyes, one of midnight abyss and another of emerald green met the young nurse's eyes as she stammered. The scuffling pair let go immediately as both pretended not to know each other: Kanda once again sullenly interested in the plant, Lavi preoccupied with stroking the wooden lining on the wall that separated the matte textured wall from the wallpaper of purple peony flowers.

"A-a-are you Mr. Walker's friends?" The wide eyed nurse stammered as she took in the two stunningly beautiful men, a blush immediately spreading across her cheeks. "Apparently he m-m-might need some of your help…"

Lavi looked up, flashing a smile at the stunned nurse. "What's up?" He slid out of the chair, immediately straightening up as he took a good look at the nurse.

"W-well," the flustered nurse began to blink nervously, "um Mr. Walker is currently being –"

She was interrupted when Kanda shouldered past her. "The room," he took a sideways glance at the girl. "Where?" His words were short and clipped, belying his nervousness. When he saw the girl stammering incoherently once again, Kanda's patience grew short. "Spit it out! I don't have enough time for you to stutter!" he thundered, unable to contain his impatience.

Lavi tried to defend the girl, "She's just trying to help! Just listen and _she'll tell you_!"

"Shut up." The words were quiet, spoken almost inaudibly.

The auburn haired exorcist laid a comforting hand on the nurse's shoulder, trying to console her. "He's just a bit volatile at times, I'll apologize for him…" Lavi sighed, shaking his head ever so slightly, already used to Kanda's surly and hostile ways.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda roared, "Stop hitting on girls and show us the damn room already!"

Without another word, he strode through the door, stomping loudly in the hallway, only to be stopped by muffled snickers that echoed in the long stretch. The choleric beauty whipped around with a murderous look.

"WHAT?"

The nurse looked down as Lavi gripped the side of the wall for support, his whole body convulsing with laughter, his chortles echoing through the hall.

The nurse too, tried to stifle her laughter.

"Mr. Kanda….you're going the wrong way."

* * *

***sigh***

**See, comedy isn't my thing. I can never ever think of a great one liner or just funny/ awkward things in general, but I do have to say I'm pretty good at dishing out angst.**

**Speaking bluntly, I'm pretty good at making characters feel shitty.**

**Ha.**


	7. Yellow Streak, Continued

Er...hey...

You guys can just pretty much kill me now.

a) Hypocrite

b) no updating

c) What? Wait, did I ever say I was motivated?

*nervous laugh*

Um, well, here it is. I'm in crack mood right now, so I don't know how this will turn out. Please review...

KATSURA HOSHINO YOU ARE A GOD AND I WILL NEVER CLAIM YOUR CHARACTERS BUT DID YOU KNOW WHENEVER I THINK OF YOU I THINK OF KATSURA FROM GINTAMA. YEAH AND I LAUGH SO MUCH BECAUSE KATSURA LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE KANDA BUT STUPID AND AIRHEADED AND THAT IS WHY I LOVE HIM SO.

There.

* * *

**Yellow Streak, Continued**

As much as Kanda hated to admit, there were many things he regretted in life, many he'd never ever want to remember. Such things as not going to his favorite Soba place before it shut down (when he found out, Kanda was bedridden for a few weeks due withdrawal symptoms), ever even knowing the existence of that stupidly annoying redhead Lavi, and such as the time when a goddamned pigeon pooped on his beautiful locks of hair…and…and….the scene before him was one of them.

It was one of those moments where Kanda desperately wanted to shut his eyes tight and immediately run screaming to a nearby bathroom to puke.

Out of revulsion, yes.

Out of disgust, most definitely.

And out of shock and betrayal….yes.

**NO. HELL** NO.

Could someone…someone, _anyone_ please explain the scene before him.

Kanda had stomped up to the door and opened it with such force that one of the creaky metal hinges fell off as the door banged into the pastel wall. He'd already planned a grand entrance which involved him sweeping in, cursing and acting sullen…after all, what could he do? Kanda could only resort to pretending nothing had happened, he'd never dealt with any of this before.

At least that was his plan till he saw the two figures on the bed.

Short hair tousled, clothes rumpled, Lenalee was straddling Allen in the midst of the used, wrinkled sheets, grabbing the collars of Allen's oxford shirt as she leaned in close, muttering something quietly. Allen had a lazy smile on his face as he went along, obviously enjoying every moment of the blatant display of – of –

Kanda was too disgusted. What were they doing prior before the "intrusion?"

He couldn't help but step back and cover his mouth with a gloved hand, turning his face away as he choked.

How could this bastard do this to him?

All those words Allen had whispered in his ear only a passionate night before were just lies?

"Kanda….you're beautiful…"

"My name," Allen had crooned between sighs, "Say it. Cry out my name."

"Don't say no…after all, you're mine."

Mine?

All lies…

Kanda didn't know what to say, what to think anymore.

* * *

Lavi watched on as he saw Kanda's shoulders quiver slightly. The slender fingers that gripped the shoelaces of the combat boots were also trembling as he'd stopped by the doorway abruptly.

The scene before them amused Lavi to no end.

Of course, if any stranger walked in, it would be understandable for them to jump to conclusions, but Lavi would have never thought Kanda would too….

Lavi knew Kanda only too well – what pissed him off, what he hated, what small signs and habits that gave away Kanda's emotions that he tried so hard to keep hidden.

Such as now. The almost imperceptible shakes signified that Kanda could no longer contain his anger, the usual passive wall was broken.

_So there was a chink in Kanda's armor…_

Lavi couldn't help but feel the corner of his lips turn, smirking. Thank goodness Kanda's back was turned, else he would have been turned to minced meat, or slowly carved to death and fed to the decomposers of the deep. Kanda would make sure that even pond scum wouldn't want him.

Yet…His suspicions were correct – something must have happened between Allen and , Lavi didn't know what, but he had more respect for Allen. Not many people could screw with Kanda and make that kid look like _that_.

It wasn't that Lavi hated Kanda or anything.

They were…

Friends?

Wait what?

Fr–

Who the hell was he kidding anyways?

The redhead could only settle on the word "comrades." Group of people who fought together, occasionally sharing those moments of bonding. Friends…Kanda had long closed his heart off to such types of relationships.

All that guy cared about was his hair and soba anyways.

Lavi would do anything to see Kanda weak.

"Hey now, who's having party without inviting us?" Lavi pushed past Kanda, his countenance one of faux disappointment. "I thought we were friends too." He laughed, casually flopping onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it closer to his chest, rolling onto Allen's legs.

"Since everyone's all 'intimate' I guess I might as well join. Threesomes are – "

He was interrupted by Lenalee's enraged screaming.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP THIS LITTLE BITCH HE TRIED TO TOUCH MY BOOBS PERVRET WAIT TILLI-" Pummeling Allen with her fists, the blood in her face made her look like a bloated tomato.

"Oy Lenalee."

She looked up from her tirade.

"…You've got….boobs?"

-Shit-

Wrong move. He didn't need another death wish. Quickly backtracking, he said, "Um, hey, it's just constructive criticism, okay? I'm like that sassy gay friend that's always saying that you're a crazy biiiitch, you know? So like next time you want to commit suicide I'll randomly pop out and say "GIRL YOU'RE A CRAZY BIIIITCH" but you do realize-"

-Shit-

The heat of two double glares was chilling.

All in one breath, he quickly finished his thoughts," know? You know massaging your boobs'll make it bigger right? Allen and I can do it for you but I'll call dibs on Allen an'"

Lavi was really enjoying this now. The look on Kanda's face was priceless.

Humiliation, rage, it was all there. This was so much more than what Lavi asked for.

As for Lenalee….the only thing she was, was a crazy bitch.

Allen would be too innocent, too goodhearted to ever catch on to what he was saying anyways, so –

A pale hand suddenly shot out, grabbing Lenalee's shoulder, pulling her close.

Allen's hand?

"Hey Lenalee…it's not such a bad idea, you know. If you want, I can always be in the middle, right?" Allen winked at Lavi from underneath the girl.

What…the hell was happening?

Since when did Allen start throwing perverse jokes around? Was he insane? It sounded _so wrong_ coming out of his mouth. Lavi couldn't move.

Lenalee was probably in shock too.

The albino got up lazily, yawning. He scooted closer to Lavi, putting his arms over the redhead's shoulders, his fingers running through Lavi's auburn hair.

"Hey you…Lavi, right? Don't you agree? Threesomes aren't _that_ overrated."

This…this crazy fuck clinging onto Lavi was NOT Allen.

The silence was broken suddenly by a harsh crack. The wooden doorpost had been crushed completely, ruined by the sheer force exerted upon it. Shit, he'd forgotten about Kanda.

Heavy combat boots were thrown, launched at full speed, hitting Allen and Lavi's face with deadly accuracy. Before blacking out momentarily, Lavi caught a fleeting glimpse of the hurt on Kanda's face.

It almost made him feel sorry for Kanda.

"Fuck you all."

Without another word, Kanda left quietly, his footsteps quickly fading away.

* * *

"Agh…fuck…."

There was a moan of pain from underneath the heavy boot.

Allen got up again, looking round for the instigator.

"_Who the hell was that?"_

_Erm...please review. I'd like to know what you think of this story. XD But you know it's such a fail anyways..._


	8. Announcement

Hey guys!

I'm sorry to say that I don't think I can continue this story...for anyone that was following it...I'm really sorry. It's just that I don't really have that much motivation anymore, and I haven't touched this account in AGES.

I do, however, have another FF account, voisietequi.

I'm actually thinking of abandoning this whole account...until perhaps one day I want to pick the story back up again.

I usually write stories to relieve stress, and I plan as I write. So for this story, I've been met with a dead end. Unless you guys have any ideas...feel free to tell me? I'm completely brain dead.

And again,

I'm sorry :(

-Ameba


End file.
